<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deku: "The Quirkless Hero" by Katakuri_2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289861">Deku: "The Quirkless Hero"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakuri_2000/pseuds/Katakuri_2000'>Katakuri_2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M, Melissa shield has OFA, Midoriya Izuku Hates Bakugou Katsuki, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is a girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakuri_2000/pseuds/Katakuri_2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>80% of the population has a special ability that allows them to become heroes. The other 20% don't, this severally affects a young man who decides to peruses his dream no matter how hard it is. He will become the first quirkless hero in the history of the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield, Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deku: "The Quirkless Hero"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"A New Era is Beginning"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tokyo was in ruins, the final battle between the heroes and the members of the League of Villains has engulfed the capital of the land of the rising sun. Somewhere within the city, two swordsmen where fighting. Both of there clashes could be heard from far away. One of there clashes was strong enough to send them both back, they stabbed their swords in the ground stop themselves.</p><p> </p><p>On one side we had a black haired man with red eyes, he wore a black kimono with white edges and had a black mask cover his mouth, with a katana in hand.</p><p> </p><p>On the other end was a green haired man with freckles on his cheeks and had a scar going down his left eye. He wore a long dark green samurai's coat and black boots and had two katanas in hand and a third one in his waist. This was no ordinary person this was, <span class="u"><strong>Deku</strong></span> the first quirkless heroe.</p><p> </p><p>"I never thought you would go this far, Yami." said Deku to the black haired man in front of him</p><p> </p><p>"You'll die and we will in the end, Deku."</p><p> </p><p>"There's no other way to solve this, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Correct."</p><p> </p><p>Yami preceded to activate his quirk and a black mass covered his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"The new era is ours to control." he said</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>Deku then took out a headband and he tighten it around his forehead, the headband was green and it had a skull with three swords. As he put the headband some dark mass began to cover his left arm and spread to his face, a horn grew on the side of his head right above his ear, his closed eye opened to reveal a dark sclera with purple iris.</p><p> </p><p>"This will be a new era of peace."</p><p> </p><p>"Tsk"</p><p> </p><p>They both picked there swords up and charged at one another, they both clashed once more and it was heard throughout the city.</p><p> </p><p>How did we get here?</p><p> </p><p>How is it that Tokyo is in ruins?</p><p> </p><p>How is it that there is a quirkless hero in the first place?</p><p> </p><p>For that we must go back when it all started.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Greetings people of AO3</p><p>My name is Katakuri_2000, and what you are reading is a translation of my fanfic in Wattpad. This story is originally written in my main language which is Spanish. The story has received a lot love in Wattpad and I have decided to expand and share this story with the English speaking community, please don't be afraid to leave a comment on what you think. However, I expect that you respect my decisions on how the story progresses, I'm just someone who is trying to become a better writer through writing fanfictions.</p><p>With all said I hoped you enjoyed and I will see you guys in the next one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>